Everything Supernatural can Screw it
by thatextremefangirl
Summary: Caroline wants to move on and forget everything from Mystic Falls. Its only ever given her misery since He came to town. A new start, time for her grieve and to get over everything that has happened for the last few years of her life. Steroline. I'm gonna throw you right into the deep end lots of fluff and steroline
1. Change

p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;"It was time for a change. I needed to leave staying there would have made everything so much worse. Everything supernatural can screw it. I lost everything and didn't gain anything. I stand in front a white door with the number 58 engraved into it. As I opened the door I could smell the empowering scent of sandal whoever lived here before had strange taste./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;" There was furniture littered everywhere, a small reassurance that I wouldn't have to cut out of my ever shrinking college fund. The walls were a plain white and all the furniture was black, a monochrome person it seems. I went to the large bedroom and laid all my stuff down. I fell back onto my very comfortable bed that I've now discovered. This was my life now. Did I like it? I guess I'd have to, I didn't really give myself too much of a choice./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;"The last time I remember being in bed was doing unimaginable things to His face. That's the past; if I keep thinking about that I'm never going to get anywhere. I'm enrolled at Blackmore College, I'm a drama major. I have a house, a school and a plan to forget everyone. There was a draft that entered into the apartment, great, a reason to get up and do things. I really need to do things, things help, and loneliness and anxiety definitely don't./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;" I started to search for a boiler; I could hear the faint hum and buzz of it and vamped towards it. I put the heating on and warmed the water, maybe a warm bath would help me relax. I started to unpack the bundles of boxes that were scattered around the living room area. I opened a large brown box; I had taped it very securely, perhaps a little too securely. Oh well I ripped it open and on top was placed a beautiful framed picture of me, my mum and Bonnie. Really, that was what I picked up first? Can't you just give me a break? I missed she was everything I had left, an she's gone. I shouldn't cry but i didn't have anyone to hide from anymore. No one to impress or show off to, I'm Caroline Forbes i could make in the big big world right? Right. My eyes started to twitch and water, there's no point in stopping now. I ruined everything but it's my choice, it's my eternity and i can do whatever I want with it. I went into the bedroom again , my head was pounding and my sight was blurred from the crying –so much freaking crying./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;" I fell back onto the bed and crawled into the bed sheets, they were dirty and musky but right now i literally couldn't care less. The pillows grew wet and stained with my ever flowing waterfall of tears, and by the looks of it they were going to be seeing much more of that. I lost my mum, my best friend, my dad, and every boyfriend that I ever love /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;" The sunlight poured through the windows which I forgot to pull the curtains over. New day and a new life. Hopefully. I started to get ready for uni, I realised my lip-gloss didn't match my skin tone. It was Elena's of course it was, she was everywhere like a leech or a best friend who I needed. Anyway it's her that always ends up on top with so many dead bodies involved she messed up my life. Her and Him. I opened the door to leave the house when I saw my neighbour. He was about thirty five. He had spiky auburn hair and pale blue eyes and glowing white skin. "Hi" I called out to him. Be turned around with a stern expression but he looked happy. 'I'm Caroline Forbes your new neighbour' he smirked and replied 'I know I saw the moving truck and if you wouldn't mind please move your in my way and I have a train to catch.' Well he was rude./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;" I got into a taxi that stopped in front of my theatre building but I had a lecture on film production. I checked the campus map and great it was on the other side of campus. I was going to be late if I walked so I ran. Using my speed. I keep thinking that I'm going to mess up and no one is going to like me. Keep your shit together Caroline you were the president of every committees possible, you've arranged more events than the amount of dresses you own, you can do this if anyone knows how to do icebreakers it's you. /span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;"Everything supernatural can screw it, it's going to he ok. Maybe that should be my mantra I should probably make a sign out of that. I reached the hallway. I just saw a flash of brown hair. But no one's hair looks like that no one except his. But he can't be here. He's here to keep making me remember that I actually did screw supernaturals. Quite a few, actually. I got into class and picked a seat near the back. It was small but the actual hall was quite large in itself. There was a large projector that screened a picture of Christopher Nolan, this guy, God he was everywhere then again he is probably one of the best directors in the world./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: Rod; color: #222222;" Then I saw him , striding into the room like he cared about being there. I saw girls swoon over him , I kinda still did. I tried to run away from Him and he just won't leave. He came and sat next to me like he wasn't making this hard as this is. He had his hair swept back and a his black leather jacket – one day i swear to God i 'll burn it to ashes. He turned to me and smiled 'Hi my name is Stefan Salvatore nice to meet you'./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"So did you like it? This is my first fanfiction. Thought i'd start off with a fanfic about one of four of my OTP's. I'm fine with any kind of feedback tbh, you can send me flames if you want i'm either going to laugh at it or sass you back . i'd love to hear your thoughts on this, please leave a comment it would be awesome. see ya./span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p 


	2. Deal or No Deal

.No.  
This is not happening. I run. He comes. I hide. He finds me. It's like stupid cycle I try to change and each time I fail miserably. I can hear him behind me, I didn't talk to him all lesson and sprinted out when the professor had stopped speaking. He's grinning maybe it's a smirk. I don't care, if I start my way home he will definitely follow me, having a stalker was not on my agenda. I can hear his quiet whisper and shivers run down my back, it infuriates me that he knows even my smallest weaknesses.

"Caroline you can stop running. You're not achieving anything except ruining your shoes."  
Great he has no boundaries. No humanity Stefan was a pain in the ass and I am not going to put up with it.  
'Are going to lead me home or stray along to the nearest Starbucks in a plan to shake me off'  
'neither. I'm going to run to my next lecture that you are not allowed to attend.

I glided into the classroom trying to look elegant but probably seeming as if a bomb had blown up in my face. My hair was askew, my breath panting and eyes wild. I could hear the wheels turning in my classmates' brains assuming that I had a quickie in the cupboard- not exactly what I needed right now, then again it's what I would think too if someone stumbled into the classroom dishevelled. It was a stage class and everyone seemed to be in line for auditions for a role. You got this Caroline.-The class finished in a flurry, most of it spent lounging around and watching some brilliant actors. I could see him standing leaning against a white wall, his eyes raked over a girl's body god forbid she didn't have a partner because she would be getting a lot more than a general hook up that night. Well a lot more which would to hear head being brutally ripped from her body after he drank her blood and reassembled her. Remind me why I was thinking about this? A sigh of relief washed through my body as I discovered she had been waiting for her girlfriend who came out and kissed her on the forehead. I could see Stefan's icy glare glaze serves him right, for trying to check out his dinner before killing her. Well he shouldn't be killing anyone anyway. I shuddered. His eyes peered around the hallway slowly as if he was inspecting for prey which in a way he was. Shit. I made eye contact. Which idiot makes eye-contact with a serial killer who is out to get you. Laid. Get me laid not to kill me but whatever. I want a better life and i have been craving running out of that small pathetic town which is Mystic Falls for some reason actually hasn't been normal since Katerina Petrova entered it with her tragically good looks and powerful best friend/ witch Emily. He strides casually up to where I was standing in the hallway.

So Caroline, How long have you decided to stay at this dump?

'Until I graduate with honors. Now will you please step out of my way I would like to find my friend Jemima'

'Jemima? Nice name. Do you know her blood type?' he asked with an eyebrow raised. 'Is she the girl with light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes? She smelt nice very coconut-y and a delicious A negative.'

'What do you want from me Stefan?'

'Ahh there it is dear little Caroline has finally let the bomb drop.' I looked at him fuming. I was almost ready to snap his neck in public and leave him there, but the police issues and the large scale compulsion is too much pressure to handle on the first day on campus. I walked forward leaving his behind; I walked at a brisk pace until I reached the main door and left him behind in a large jumble of people.

'come with me Caroline and I will leave you alone.' He had said this ridiculously close to my ear and his breath was on my neck. Normally this would be a massive turn on but it felt hot and heaving on skin, in some way –pathetic. He was a ripper standing on a bloody university campus in hopes of pursuing a girl who already wants him and is head over heels.

'Technically you are a pervert. You know that right?' I say this teasingly trying really hard to evoke a reaction from him. His quick mouth and reflexes took a pause as he examined me with his scrunched up brooding brow. I can't deny that even if he did kill people he was till as handsome as he was three months ago or three years ago when I pined after him. But that brow was just damn sexy.

'You will also be one in a few years. Don't judge me for looking at the beautiful I'm pretty sure I'm not wanted at a nursing home either. He paused for a while. My eyes locked on his, it wasn't intense or romantic just expecting much too relaxed because even if he wasn't anything else to me he was my mentor and my best friend.

I stared at him intently and spoke up 'Turn your humanity on and I will only make you wait for one more month. That's it nothing else just let me get things sorted and in one month Emotions Stefan and Normal Caroline will be a thing, a very pure and romantic thing.'

'Emotions Stefan? He said with a little chuckle. 'Well I imagine that 'Emotions Stefan' would like that a lot but as you can see he is not in charge at the moment 'Come with me to London, I will take you anywhere you want to go there and I'll pay for any tuition fees that you need to pay in the time you miss.' 'Take my deal Caroline, let me kill some British people and live a little and then i promise to turn it on.'

'As a wise idiot once said. Never take the word of a Ripper'

'Was it Damon who gave you that gem of wisdom? Good thing you do listen to him. I assure I was definitely going to screw you over I will take a chance and say that if I make you be in love with me by the end of this trip then you can try to turn it on yourself however you please.'

'There's one flaw in your genius plan Stefan, I've been in love with you for months now'

i would love to hear people .I would love it if you reviewed I'm not very good at writing . I'm mostly writing this because sitting at night thinking about a story fanfiction and not writing it down is stupid, the other part is because I've wanted to write a fanfiction for a while now. My writing will get better, sorry. I'm not that sure about where this is going but hopefully to London because American setting is too hard to write for a Londoner.


	3. Will you come with me?

My heart started beating rapidly as if it had grown wings, he couldn't hear it but I could. He wasn't intimidating, mostly just very distracting. He had burst into laughter after I had finished talking and had started to run his hand down his hair as if it had changed since the twenty seconds before when he checked it. I stared at him as he slowly regained his composure; my eyes raked his face on which he sported a large grin which was directed at me. The concept that Stefan was always happier when he had no emotions made me confused but also really sad- he spent most of his time brooding concerned or disappointed at him for some crime he might have committed eighty years ago. He used up all his time to protect everyone from harm or evil but it always seemed ironic because he caused this, him turning up to take back his residency in the creepy Salvatore mansion on the other side of town and consistent pursuing of Elena was what messed up many people's life. My life was just a little name somewhere in the middle of the list, one that no one really cared or thought about.

"Does this mean you've already won or that I can make a compromise?" I snapped out o my thoughts when I heard his voice again.

"I've won, now forget London and let me help you"

"How about I take you to London and I will let you try to turn my humanity on when we get there"

"Why London?"

"Nostalgic memories. I've spent my fair share time in the city and it is extraordinarily beautiful, I think you'll enjoy being there and just for good luck I might allow you to rinse my bank account whilst shopping"

"Is that bribery?"

"Most definitely, are you seriously thinking about to refusing my offer"

"I'm not Lexi. And I can't be her for you. Don't ask me to come to London to play out old memories for you. I will help you my way not by making you break down and remembering that she's not here for you anymore." I said slowly giving him some time to process what I said to him.

"I'm not asking you to be Lexi. That's not somebody that you can ever be."

"I know that Stefan. She kept you alive for decades when you have turned to suicide or becoming the ripper again. I'm not Lexi and I never will be and I'm not going to start trying to be her."

He looked at me as if he was broken, like he had emotions that wanted to break free which he wanted to tell me, as if his switch was on a dimmer and flickering. But he turned around and started to walk away slowly towards the massive iron entrance gate. I looked at him confused and a little scared of what he might run off to do.

"So is London not an option anymore" I asked trying to be bold with head held high.

"Maybe I've decided that maybe I want to a live a little recklessly for a while because as soon as I turn on my emotions everything I've done is going to hit me like a brick and I'm not ready to face that yet. This life is so much more fun What is it you if want to drain a few hot sorority girls and torture dingy history teachers?"

"You sound like Damon"

"Well perhaps I should loosen up on him sometimes. Not having to worry about anything is fun maybe you could try it out; you never know it might suit you."

"I did Stefan and guess what I ended killing people so I'd rather not make the same mistakes again"

He paused and looked really conflicted and scared. I can see emotions in him but we always could be he was ripper and he is like a grenade. We never know when it will explode but we might be left when it does. He should open up and tell people about things that he worries about, instead of scribbling everything in his hundreds of diaries which is never going to start talking to him.

"What if I put London back onto the table?"

Him speaking caught me off guard. I had wanted to run, knowing that he wouldn't have followed, mostly because I knew I made the atmosphere uncomfortable.

Suddenly I couldn't see or hear him anymore. Then I saw a blur speeding towards m face. His warm breath was once again on my neck, much more romantic this time, and his lips which were ghosting below my left ear, ridiculously close. "So...Would you come with me?" I hadn't acknowledged him saying anything and I had made a little incomprehensible noise which escaped my mouth. My face would have flushed bright red if it could have. He chuckled lightly in my hair which tickled my skin. The hairs on my neck stood on end when he had pressed his chest into my back. I was terrified, which to be honest I shouldn't be because it wasn't as if he would kill me but then why was I stood motionless frightened like a fly tapped in a web. He had started talking again, "So Caroline, will you come with me to London?"

"Yes, but you don't have to ask me as if you're proposing to me"

"I was being polite. And you never know what might happen in London"

"One, I'm not getting married to in London. Two, you get drunk and get married in Vegas not London"

"I'll meet you at your house at nine o'clock tonight"

"That only give me five hours to pack and how do you know where I live?" He kissed me neck and disappeared at lightning speed creating a cold draft. He had left me alone, flustered and overwhelmed in the middle of a campus after getting his way.

What a fucking tease.

please tell me what you thought about the story so far. it would be awesome if you did.i hope it's alright i'm not that good at writing but i do like this story so far and want to keep writing.

:)


End file.
